Ass As In Greed
by SheerLuck Home
Summary: Découvrez les vrais visages de Desmond, Altaïr, Malik, Lucy, le didacticiel ; et le vieux décrépit bougon dont personne n'en as rien à foutre, dans cette courte parodie. Et n'oublier pas, vous feriez mieux de suivre le crédo, sinon….ah et puis merde, c'est à vos risques.
**Ass As In Greed**

 _(Assassin's Creed)_

Le film se télécharge rapidement, zoom sur une place publique avec la foule qui est sur le point d'assister à une exécution, jubilant comme les cons qu'ils sont ne sachant trop se qu'ils font ni pourquoi ils le font. Celui qui voit tout d'un autre angle n'eu tout juste à peine le temps de se dire qu'il n'y as pas de pop-corn quand ses pensées furent projeté de l'avant à nouveau, celles de l'hôte écrasant les siennes.

Vue sur un aigle qui se délecte de reste humain, puis prend son envol en laissant tombés des fientes sur les épais plus bas. Sa trajectoire nous mena directement vers un homme a capuchon tout de blanc vêtu, épiant la scène du haut d'un cloché, l'air mystérieux et cool comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un. Au son strident de la cloche, par contre, il trébucha de sa cachète et se ramassa le visage dans la poussière. Personnes ne le remarqua toutefois, trop occupé à être des marionnettes sans cervelles devant l'imminent noir spectacle. Toussotant, il passa ses mains sur ses habits puis se faufila à travers la foule, écrasant quelque pieds au passage mais s'en moquant bien puisque sa cible étais en vue comme un oiseau de proie verrouillé sur sa victime.

Oui, si vous n'avez pas encore fait le rapprochement entre l'importance de l'aigle et la nature de l'assassin eh bien…voilà. Pour les vraiment cons, le jeu essaiera de vous le faire comprendre maintes fois tout au long de l'histoire, si ce n'ai que de la manière dont la capuche d'Altaïr mime un bec d'aigle...

Le connard menant le spectacle se pense intéressant devant la foule et cette dernière le lui rend bien, malheureusement. L'assassin s'approche de plus en plus puis un des hommes sur l'échafaud s'en rend finalement compte, mais trop tard. Tout est toujours trop tard quand l'un des assassins a déjà appuyer sur L1. J'imagine que ces bouffons prieraient leur dieu en de tel moment si seulement ils avaient le temps et si seulement 'Il' existait. Quel dommage….

Poitrine bombé d'assurance, lame d'assassin prête l'homme a cagoule blanche esquivas chaque coup qu'il lui était porté et tuas les deux hommes qui se ruait au secours de leur chef. S'ensuivi un saut épique, et au ralenti de surcroit où le Templier trouva sa perte au bout de l'arme blanche et froide planter professionnellement dans son cou. Le glas sonnât en même temps pour intensifier la scène et augmenter à nos yeux la cote de notre ami. Au lieu de fermer les paupières de sa victime comme l'indique le crédo, l'assassin lui creva les deux yeux puis s'enfuit tout aussi rapidement.

Les gardes se lancèrent à sa poursuite, ils ne fessaient pas le poids bien sur le tueur se mouvant comme une bête agile a travers foule et escaladant n'importe quelle surface tout aussi aisément. C'est dans ce temps là que le Parkour a été inventé, apparemment. L'énigmatique homme cagoulé sauta du toit et atterri sur l'un des gardes plus loin, lui brisant ainsi les jambes bien fait. Sa course fus de courte duré tandis qu'il se retrouva face à face avec une grande porte fermée, l'assassin ralenti et se retourna ses poursuivant le croyant dans une impasse.

C'est alors que la maudite cloche sonna à nouveau, comme elle le fera mainte fois plus tard pour écorcher nos tympans puis la porte s'ouvris sur des prêtres qui se ruèrent a l'extérieur pour prier la cloche d'avoir sonné si glorieusement. Le tueur vêtue de blanc comme eux n'eu de mal à se fondre parmi le groupe, prêchant dieu comme un fou lui aussi, brandissant ses doigts trop près des passants en leur postillonnant au visage ni vue ni connue.

Il s'enfuit alors en douce sous les yeux éberlués des vigiles qui essayais tant bien que mal de se délivrer de se cauchemars religieux. L'assassin s'assit sur un banc plus loin, sortie promptement un sac de croustilles d'en dessous de son capuchon et mangeas, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **CHARGEMENT…**

Le sujet confus se retrouva entouré de femme sans visage alors que des voix lui parvenaient tout autour. Des lettres lui indiquais quoi faire s'il voulait marcher, courir, ou se gratter le cul l'homme se demandais quel genre de film cela pouvais bien être et en plus il avait soif. Parmi tout le charabia indescriptible autour de lui auquel il ne porta pas plus attention, vins finalement des voix plus claire. Une jeune femme en premier, puis un homme plus âgé.

«On a un problème.»

«Comme d'habitude…joie.»

«Impossible de maintenir la connexion, traumatisme psychologique critique on arrête tout.»

L'homme s'adressa au sujet attaché a la machine, «Desmond, essayé de vous détendre un peu. Je ne crains que vos fesses soient trop serrées.»

L'assassin se fit bousculer par un fou se qui l'envoya valser dans une fontaine, tête première dans l'eau. Alors qu'il essaya de reprendre son souffle le même fatiguant lui tin obstinément la tête sous l'eau en lançant des cries stridents tout le monde s'en ficha, évidement.

La femme pianota sur une console, «Je vais essayer de le stabiliser. Si seulement j'avais de la drogue… »

Le tueur put finalement se débarrasser de son assaillant et releva la tête, crachotant un liquide qu'il ne cru pas être de l'eau finalement. Alentour, le paysage semblait convulser et il y avait de la statique, tout donnais le tournis.

Puis l'homme parla à nouveau, «Concentrer vous. Écouter ma voix, je la trouve jolie ce que vous voyez n'est pas réel. Eh bien, oui ce l'est, mais, peu importe je me comprends. Ça appartient au passé, en quelque sorte si vous voulez, et même si vous ne le voulez pas en fait. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Peut-être.»

C'est vrai, il n'y as rien d'inquiétant à ne pas être dans son corps, a être entourer de tête sans visage qui te bloque le passage et d'entendre des voix, d'avoir le paysage changer de couleur et fluctué anormalement, de tout voir flou et d'être bousculer par des imbéciles sans être dans la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soi pour se défendre. Par-dessus tout il lui manquait un doigt, son préférer en plus.

La scientifique éleva le ton, «Rien à faire ça ne fonctionne pas. Il panique, regarder il a de la petite mousse sur le bord de sa bouche…» Un doigt joua dans la mousse mais fus aussitôt repoussé par l'homme.

«Laisser lui le temps de s'adapter mademoiselle Stillwoman. La première fois n'est jamais facile.»

La femme se rappela le travaille qu'elle devait faire avec son superviseur, comme endurer son visage ignoble et sa mauvaise haleine de café mais le plus grand défi était son caractère de con. «Oui, assurément…» Elle remarqua alors que la mousse fit place à des filets de salive. «Soit il a très très faim ou on est en train de le perdre. L'un ou l'autre, c'est comique.»

«Mais comment savoir ?!»

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, il avait vraiment l'air à se le demander Stillwoman détourna les yeux vers son écran et continua à vouloir interrompre le programme. «Il faut le sortir de là, sa salive coule partout sur ma machine. Je viens à peine d'enlever le sang de l'autre sujet sur le plancher.»

Les instructions continuais de défilé devant les yeux du sujet et devenais de plus en plus bizarre, tel que : 'Si ça vous pique, gratter vous.' 'Faites attentions aux Érudits, ils ne sont pas tous Érudits.' 'Pierre qui roule…tue beaucoup de monde.' 'C'est bizarre hein, ce que vous lisez ?'

L'homme se fit entendre, «Ne vous inquiété pas Desmond, on va vous ramener parmi nous….éventuellement. Quand j'en aurais fini avez-vous, pas une seconde avant non mais vous avez quand même du boulot à faire. D'accord, je mens je ne vous sortirais pas de là même si vous saigniez des yeux.»

 **Sauvegarde en cours…**

 **CHARGEMENT…**

Desmond Milles se retrouva en possession de ses moyens dans son corps, la visière devant ses yeux se rétracta et il vue le visage de madame Stillwoman en premier, temps mieux… Elle le fixait, «Ça va ?»

Le sujet se releva en vitesse, apeuré, et projeta un jet de vomi jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce ce qui était un exploit en sois. L'autre homme mit ses mains derrière son dos d'un air fier, «Je vous ai dit qu'il allait bien.»

Desmond fit volte face, «Salaud ! Enfoiré ! Mangeur de merde ! Misérable con fini de pourriture de déjection humaine! Si j'avais une fourchette je vous—»

« Voyons, je viens de vous sauvez la vie. »

« Me sauvez la vie !? Vous m'avez kidnappé alors que je regardais ma télésérie préféré, ensuite vous m'avez forcé à manger de la nourriture infâme non identifiable puis vous m'avez attaché a cette chose sans même que j'ai put aller au toilette ! Du coup j'ai fait dans mon pantalon ! Si je pouvais je vous le ferais manger, mais avant je le saupoudrerais de barbiturique, sale con ! »

Le superviseur paru s'en foutre éperdument, « Cette chose, comme vous dite, se nomme un A-minus-» La femme le rectifia à voix basse et l'homme reprit comme si rien n'était, «Ça s'appelle un Animus.»

« …Oh ALLONS DONC ça rend toute la chose moralement CORRECTE maintenant, _non !?_ Bordel, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et votre visage ne me revient pas du tout ! Le vomi de plus tôt n'était pas du qu'à cette machine ! »

« Oui, mademoiselle Stillwoman m'en a fait déjà part, a mainte reprise. »

La personne en question soupira, «Non que ça change quelque chose…»

Milles continua de les dévisagez, « Quesque vous me voulez ? Et je n'entends pas par là que je ferais quoi que ce soit de répugnant si jamais vous avouez. »

« Vous détenez des informations qui nous intéressent. »

« Des informations ? Pour l'amour de l'enfer stéréotypé, je ne suis qu'un gars sans emploi qui joue au PS3 toute la foutue journée, qu'es que je pourrais bien vous dévoilé d'important ? La Princesse est MORTE ! Et Borderlands veut dire Frontières Bordéliques !»

La scientifique sourie alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent, «Quel est votre personnage préféré ? Moi c'est Zero ! », elle changea sa voix, « _Incoming bad ass._ »

Le superviseur ignora cela tout en continuant de fixé le sujet, « Nous savons qui vous êtes. Ce que vous êtes. »

Desmond le regarda de travers, « J'comprend rien à ce que vous me raconter. Oui d'accord, je m'habille bizarre chez moi de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas illégal et je ne fait de mal a personne alors fiché moi la paix. », puis fixa le sol où un peu de sa salive avait coulé.

« Ne jouer pas au plus malin, nous savons déjà tout ça. »

Le sujet releva la tête avec horreur.

Le superviseur continua, « Néanmoins, le moment est mal choisi pour en parler, par contre nous pouvons toujours en discuter plus tard vous et moi. »

Les deux visages se tournèrent vers l'homme plus âgé, Desmond fus parcouru de vertige. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Vous êtes un assassin, et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous posséder quelque chose que mes employeurs tiennent à récupérer. »

« D'accord j'ai tué des insectes ici et là dans ma vie mais ça ne fait pas de moi un criminel. Et quand a ce, truc, que quelqu'un m'a prêter je l'ai déjà retourné. »

« Non, ce que je cherche est enfoui dans votre cervelle. »

Desmond prit un air estomaqué, « …Vous n'allez tout de même pas me disséquer ? »

« Qui sait. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous avez de la difficulté a passé un certain jeu vidéo ? Alors allez chercher les solutions sur internet comme n'importe quels crétins feraient au lieu d'essayer par votre intelligence seule comme vous êtes supposé le faire ! »

« Non je veux que vous coopériez. L'Ami-Anus va nous permettre de localiser ce que nous cherchons, ensuite nous vous laisserons partir. »

« C'est ça oui, a d'autre ! Vous aller me disséquer, je le sais, je l'ai vue dans vos yeux. Je ne retourne pas là-dedans. En plus cette table est froide pour les fesses et vraiment inconfortable. Et puis c'est quoi ces foutu rond partout ? », il se mit à tripoter les trous.

La femme fronça des sourcils, «Continuer si vous voulez perdre vos doigts… », voix désormais froide.

Milles lui jeta un regard comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse il éloigna ses mains, «Personne ne touche a votre machine, message reçu…»

L'autre homme s'approcha, « Si vous ne coopéré pas nous allons vous plonger dans le coma en vous forçant à écouter des CD de raps. Cela fait, nous dessinerons peut-être aussi des formes ridicules sur votre visage avec un sharpie, et quand nous en aurons terminez, nous vous laisserons mourir dans vos caleçons souillés. Comprenez-moi, si vous êtes encore conscients, c'est uniquement pour nous faire gagner du temps. Mais surtout parce que j'aime m'entendre parler et m'imaginer a quel point ma voix est cent fois mieux que celle des autres. »

Le sujet cligna des yeux deux fois, « Vous êtes malade…. »

« Que préférer vous monsieur Miles ? Vivre, ou mourir ? »

« Mourir **, maintenant**. »

L'homme leva brièvement le regard au plafond, « Non, vous n'avez pas le choix, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire par là. »

« Alors à quoi bon demander ? »

« Ne m'interrompez pas ! Allonger vous. »

« P-pourquoi ? »

« Allonger vous sur La-Minus, quoi d'autre ? »

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, « Oh, c'est que, vous aviez ce ton bizarre quand vous avez prononcé ces mot. Un ton vraiment désagréable emplis de sous-entendu. Ne me méprenez pas, votre voix, si ce n'était que cela n'a rien d'agréable, vraiment, mais votre dernière phrase était pire. », puis se tourna vers la femme. « Hey, dite moi que vous restez toujours là quand je vais dans ce truc. Je ne veux pas rester seul en _sa_ compagnie. »

La scientifique avait retrouvé son amabilité, « Je comprends que trop bien, ne soyez pas alarmé, il ne sait pas comment opérer l'Animus sans moi. »

« Espérons-le… »

« Couche-toi, on s'occupe du reste. »

« Pas plus rassurant que tantôt… »

Elle plongea les yeux sur lui, « Desmond… »

Il s'allongea. L'homme leva le menton vers lui, « Vous voilà enfin raisonnable. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

« Un peu plus et j'aurai du vous mettre dans le coma. »

Milles murmura entre ses dents, « Quel con… » La vitre se déploya au-dessus de son visage, étalant l'interface et toutes les options. Desmond était trop absorbé a vérifier le contenu qu'il ne prêta nullement attention aux paroles incessante de l'homme. Peu-importe, il n'avait qu'un monologue tout haut avec lui-même de toute manière.

Parfois son regard porta sur Lucy, il le lu sur la carte d'employer qu'elle portait sur sa veste mais même son visage a elle avait quelque chose d'étrange alors il préférait zyeuter l'interface. Il se demandait ce que cette bête avait à offrir, après ce qu'il avait expérimenté plus tôt, il se dit que se serais l'un des meilleurs jeux virtuels possibles dans l'immédiat. La voix de Lucy le ramena.

« Maintenant je charge le programme d'apprentissage. Si tu as une bonne note je te donnerais un collant étoile. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Non. »

 **Récupérations des données…**

Desmond se retrouva à nouveau dans la peau de son ancêtre, entouré d'un endroit entièrement bleu mains empreint des mêmes problèmes graphiques que dans la mémoire d'auparavant. Une voix de femme à la résonance informatisée se fit entendre.

 _Attention, flux de donnée instable. Tentative de resynchronisation en cours. Dois-je absolument tout faire…_

Les alentours se firent plus clairs et moins chargé de statique. Des chiffres et lettres en plus de certains diagrammes se formèrent dans les airs ici et là, flottant comme d'agiles serpents.

 _Bonjour sujet numéro 16. Non, pardon, vous êtes le numéro 17, le 16 est décédé d'une mort tragique, longue et douloureuse. Ce didacticiel a été conçu pour vous aider à vous familiarisé avec les commandes de l'Animus, ou pour enseigner aux abrutis comment obtempérer des gestes les plus simples. Préparez vous à recevoir vos instructions….entre autre chose. Oh, et faite attention a la marche…_

« Quelle m—», il reçu une barre en pleine figure et se retrouva sur le cul.

 _Cette marche. La barre de synchronisation indique dans quelle mesure vous êtes en phase avec les souvenirs de votre ancêtre. Si cette explication déjà translucide n'est toutefois pas assez claire : cela implique que n'importe quel acte de mauvaise fois envers le corps de votre ancêtre entrainera une désynchronisation immédiate. En cette notion, veuillez prohiber tout geste aux caractères déplacés performé avec ce charmant corps et tout devrais bien ce passé._

« Quoi… ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, et pourquoi je chercherais a—»

 _En cas de désynchronisation totale, vous retournerez a la dernière position synchronisé, a défaut de l'affirmative d'une telle position je ramènerais votre derrière en ce point de chargement et nous pourrons alors avoirs une discussion encore plus sérieuse sur les effets a long termes de la désynchronisation et ses fâcheuses conséquences…_

« Mais, qui êtes-vous… ? Ce ne peut être qu'une simple Intelligence Artificielle? »

 _Actuellement, ce risque est important et je mettrais l'emphase sur_ _important_ _. Alors écoutez bien les instructions qui vont suivre et il ne devrait pas avoir de complication, ni de problèmes à rétablir la stabilité du système._

« Peut-être que rétablir ne serais pas une si bonne idée… ? »

 _L'Animus repose sur un système de mannequin, oui, tout comme dans la vraie vie pour contrôler les actions de votre ancêtre. De là le danger de la tentation mentionné plus tôt. Je vais charger des sous-routines qui permettront à votre corps de s'adapter à l'Animus. A noter que le contraire n'est toutefois pas garanti._

« Qu'es que ça veut dire ? »

 _Commençons par étudier les actions par défaut pour chaque partie du corps._

Deux paysannes sans visage apparurent en face de lui, il soupira, « Génial, parce que de telles images m'avais psychologiquement manqué… »

 _Quand vous êtes immobiles, utilisé la touche tête pour regarder autour de vous. Allez-y, génie._

Desmond, exaspéré, roula ses yeux.

 _Bien. Maintenant utilisé votre main libre pour vous déplacer entre les porteurs insignifiant, mais attention ils ne doivent pas faire tomber leur jars. Ils ne contiennent absolument rien et n'on aucune valeur, mais le simple fait d'en détruire un peut pousser un fou a utilisé une pièce coupante pour perforé les yeux ou tout autre organe vitaux de votre ancêtre, hors ce serais très fâcheux pour vous plus que pour moi._

« Eh oh, c'est quoi cette blague ? Lucy, vous m'entendez ? Je ne me sens pas très en sécurité ici, ni apprécié d'ailleurs. ….. _Allo_ … _?_ »

 _Avancé jusqu'au marqueur pour continuer le processus de synchronisation, je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

« Si, si ''vous'' n'avez que ça, tu n'es qu'un programme. »

 _Veuillez obtempérer, plus vous refuser, plus longtemps nous resterons ici ensembles._

« …bon point. »

Milles soupira puis se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, évitant de regarder leur visage vide. Il se dirigea vers la structure d'ADN qui tournoyaient sur elle-même en face de lui.

 _Vous devez avancez jusqu'à l'icône d'acide désoxyribonucléique pour terminer, sans ce il me sera dans l'impossibilité d'enclencher le didacticiel suivant._

« J'y vais, j'y vais. »

 _Bien jouer, héro._

« Tsk. »

 _L'Animus fait une distinction entre deux types d'actions : celle du profil actif, perçus comme agressif et celle du profil passif, considéré comme, qui lus cru pacifique._

Desmond se mit alors à sauter sur place plusieurs fois.

 _Que faites-vous ?_

« Je m'amuse. Je suis supposé tester le mannequin, non ? »

 _Cesser immédiatement, cela pourrais engendrer une désynchronisation involontaire._

« Qui dit que ce ne serais pas volontaire …? »

 _Quoique votre refus de suivre les ordres soit agaçant, j'avoue que ce sourire en coin sur les lèvres de votre ancêtre est loin d'être désagréable. Néanmoins, maintenez la touche profil actif enfoncez…_

« Quelle touche… ? »

 _...votre affichage présenteras d'autre commande pour chaque partie du mannequin excepté CELLE-LÀ._

« Hein ? »

 _Désynchronisation, rappelez-vous._

« Mais, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais—»

 _Obtempérez._

« Bordel, mais quelle touche ? Je suis coucher sur une foutu table froide et je n'ai rien dans les mains ! »

 _Excellent, car c'était très difficile. Oui, je suis capable de sarcasme, aussi._

« Mais, mais _**quelle touche !? »**_

Un nouveau paysan sans visage apparu devant Desmond.

« Quel détraquer les a programmé de cette manière …?... »

 _Nous allons continuer le processus de synchronisation en essayant quelque action du profil actif. Utiliser la touche_ main libre _dans se mode pour saisir et pousser cet individu vers le marqueur, essayer de ne pas lui briser les jambes. En fait non, je suis forcée de vous en informé mais lui casser les membres inférieurs serais en effet très amusant._

L'individu en question se gratta le postérieur sans gêne.

« C'est pas vrai, ils savent faire ça? Attends, quoi, _lui cassé les jambes ? »_

Milles saisi l'homme par le collet et le poussa vers l'avant, ce qui l'envoya se briser le nez au sol.

 _Saurais pu être mieux, mais passons a autre chose._

Un autre marqueur ADN apparu.

 _En mode actif, appuyez sur la touche_ jambe _pour sprinter et échapper plus facilement aux soldats, ou pour trouver un coin pour uriner si l'envie est trop pressante. Vous pouvez aussi vous rapprochez d'une cible qui a pris la fuite : de ce fait lui planter votre lame dans n'importe quelle région, préférablement dans la nuque pour maximiser les chances de mort par jet de sang puissant et rapide._

«… D'accord… »

 _Attention, toutefois, a ne pas bousculer les passants vous pourriez tomber sur un fou qui tenteras de vous arracher les bras. Ou pire, qui sait._

« De mieux en mieux. »

 _Vous pourriez aussi perdre l'équilibre et faire une chute, ce qui entre vous et moi, serais un dénouement satisfaisant à voir. Essayer de sprinter et d'atteindre le marqueur avant cet homme._

Ce que Desmond fit. « Ha ! Facile. »

 _Franchement…_

« Quoi ? »

Le programme chargea une autre cible, un soldat lui tournait le dos.

 _L'Animus fourni certaines informations cruciales. L'icône statu vous renseigne sur la façon donc les autres vous perçoivent, ou bien celle dont vous percevez alors qu'ils vous perçoivent ou non et vice versa en apercevant les aperçu qui vous perçoivent ou non._

« Ehhh…. »

 _Nous aborderons bientôt ce point plus en détails._

L'indicateur de témoin apparu a ses côté avec un œil en son centre, jaune ou rouge le soldat se retourna ensuite et Milles fus parcouru d'une envie de le poignarder.

 _Cet icône est affiché chaque fois qu'un soldat vous observe. La couleur jaune indique que son regard est interrogatif/méfiant, ou bien qu'il est sur le point de quitter son poste car il doit soulager sa vessie. Pour modifier la perception des autres as votre égard, vous aller assassiner discrètement se soldat. Commencer par le—_

Desmond couru vers l'ennemi s'écriant, «Finalement, la partie la plus intéressante !», et le poignarda vite fais, « _Prend ça maudit soit-tu !_ »

 _On dirait que la synchronisation avec votre ancêtre va de mieux en mieux. Bien._

« Si seulement c'était permis dans la réalité. »

Alors que Desmond se tenait à proximité du cadavre frais, un second homme s'approcha puis demanda qui avait commit cet acte. Avec surprise, le mort ne répondit pas.

 _Le soldat est présentement informer du meurtre, changer sa perception provoquer se soldat._

« Avec plaisir. »

Milles lui asséna une bonne claque en arrière de la tête ce qui mit l'homme en rogne il du alors aller se réfugier sur un toit et attendre que l'ennemi se calme.

« C'est ça, vas, cache toi…. ! Ce n'est pas comme si mes mains tremblaient par peur de devoir combattre avec un homme aussi furtif qu'une ombre et probablement invincible ! », dit le soldat en échappant un sanglot suivit de son épée. Il couru alors jusqu'à l'échelle posé contre le toit et perdis l'équilibre en plein milieu, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

 _Vous voilà anonyme, vous pouvez donc quitter votre cachette ou l'y dormir si l'envie vous prend, lire un livre et manger des raisins. Rire à gorge déployé est par contre fortement déconseillé, surtout si il y a des archers aux alentours ils risqueraient de comprendre le stratagème._

« Ça n'a aucun sens, se didacticiel… »

 _Vous aller maintenant apprendre à vous dissimuler, pour se faire, utiliser vos jambes en mode passif. Vous pouvez imiter un Érudits et passer devant les soldats sans éveiller les soupçons. Les Erudits sont les hommes qui porte la grande toge blanche avec rien en dessous et qui se dirige aisément malgré leurs paupières closes._

« Sans blague…et ils ne verront pas toutes mes armes ? »

 _Absolument pas. J'ai dit qu'ils sont des soldats, je n'ai jamais mentionnés 'intelligent'._

Desmond s'exécuta.

 _Bien. Quand vous êtes totalement synchronisez, vous bénéficiez d'un sixième sens appeler vision d'aigle qui as jadis permis a votre ancêtre de connaître les intentions des gens autour de lui._

« Je doute que les aigles peuvent faire ça. Si seulement les gens utilisaient leur cerveau beaucoup mieux, ils auraient aussi ce "sixième sens". »

 _Touché. N'oublier pas, la vision d'aigle n'est disponible que si la synchronisation est totale. Manger des graines d'oiseau n'aidera en rien votre situation. Pour rester parfaitement synchroniser, vous devez suivre le crédo des assassins comme votre ancêtre avant vous. Ce crédo se compose de trois préceptes_

 _Un : ne jamais tuer un innocent. Sauf si ledit innocent vous—_

« Crève mes yeux, oui, j'avais imaginé. »

 _Ou tripote votre ancêtre de quelque manière que se soit, vous avez alors carte blanche pour les décapiter membres par membres pour ensuite purifier le tout par un feu de joie._

« …intense. »

 _Deux : être aussi discret que possible. Donc si vous tuer quelqu'un, essayer de ne pas trop jubiler a haute voix._

« Dur, mais faisable. »

 _Trois : ne jamais compromettre la fraternité._

 _Fouttez ça en l'air et vous aller avoir à faire a moi._

« Woah, pardon… ? »

 _Vous en avez terminé avec se didacticiel. La séquence mémoire la plus stable va maintenant être chargée. Amusez vous…mais pas trop, je vous ai à l'œil. Un nombre incalculable de yeux électronique, pour être plus précise…_

 **Récupérations des informations…**

Un homme s'adresse à un autre alors que la mémoire séquentielle débute, il s'appelle Malik. « Attends, il y a surement un autre moyen. Tu n'es pas obliger de lui couper les doigts, les lui faire manger puis ensuite voler sa vie.»

Mais l'assassin n'en fit qu'a sa tête, courus vers le vieil homme et le tua quand même. Il a d'ailleurs failli manquer son coup en trébuchant sur une roche, du même fait aurais planté sa lame secrète dans sa propre gorge mais tout c'est bien passer, alors il a l'air cool en définitive.

La troisième personne avec eux est une jeune apprentie assassine, elle complimente le tueur, « Je te félicite. La fortune a guidé ta lame…..j'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas dire cela, après tout, tu viens de tuer un innocent sans remords et il n'offrait aucune résistance… »

Altaïr essuya sa lame sur les vêtements de celle-ci, « Pas la fortune l'adresse. Et il offrait en effet résistance car il barrait mon chemin. Certes il me tournait le dos et il y avait ample espace autour pour le contourner, mais tel n'est pas la question ! Observe-moi, non seulement je suis le plus séduisant mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre. Par contre il y a des fois où tu ne devrais pas observer, et si tu le fait, je te trancherais la gorge. »

Malik le foudroya du regard, « Pff, de toute manière il n'y aurait rien à voir. »

« Quoi !? »

Puis Malik le pointa du menton a l'intention de l'apprentie, « Cet abruti t'apprendra surtout à mépriser tout ce que notre maître nous a apprit. Y compris ses recettes de miches. »

Altaïr le défia, « Bien sur, elles son bien trop secs. Alors toi, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Que dis-je, tu ne peux te mettre a ma hauteur. »

Malik fit un pas an avant et avança sa tête, « J'aurais évité d'attirer l'attention sur nous, cela implique aussi de ne pas péter en pleine mission. Puis je n'aurais pas pris la vie d'un innocent, surtout s'il était vraiment innocent ! »

« Qui te dit qu'il était innocent ? A le voir, il aurait pu être un des leur déguisé en pauvre paysan.», il le montra de sa droite, « En fait il l'était surement, regarde, il ne porte pas d'arme ce qui prouve que son déguisement n'était pas a la hauteur de son rôle : facile. »

« Non tu divagues, j'aurais suivis les principes de notre crédo. »

« '' _Tout es vrai, rien n'est permis''_. Non, attends, ce n'est pas ça _….''Rien n'est vrai, tout es permis''._ Un jour tu seras un maître Malik, et tout comme moi en ce moment tu comprendras ces mots. Enfin, j'en doute. »

« Quel effronté ! Rappelle toi de quelle manière tu as eu cette cicatrice sur la bouche tu en veux une autre ?»

« ''Peut importe comment nous arrivons a nos fins, tant que nous y arrivons''. Quelque chose de se genre. », il se fouilla dans le nez.

« Mais tel n'est pas la voie—»

« C'est celle que j'ai choisie. », puis l'envoya d'une pichenette, atterrissant sur le pantalon de l'apprentie.

« Justement, tu ne peux pas 'choisir'—»

« Si, je le peux. »

« Tu va arrêter de me cou—»

« Non. »

Il y eu un moment de silence alors que les hommes se dévisagèrent. Malik mit sa capuche d'un geste agacé, « Je pars en éclaireur, essaie de ne pas nous couvrir de honte…bien que je t'en crois désormais incapable. »

« Pfff…il m'en serait impossible. », et de se prendre une poutre en plein visage a ces mots, suivie d'une débarque dans un trou où il se retrouva dans une flaque, les vêtements trempés. Il regarda en haut vers sa jeune sœur assassine, « Je le savais, ce n'était que pour tester tes connaissances. La véritable question est : toi, l'avais-tu remarqué ? »

« Oui instructeur, il y a de ça deux minutes. »

« …puisque tu le dit. », il remonta puis tordis sa tunique, « Bien, continuons… »

« Quel est notre mission ? Tout ce que mon frère m'a dit, c'est que je devrais être honorée d'y participer….et surtout de prendre la fuite aussitôt que tu feras une bêtise. », elle jeta un regard incertain vers la sortie.

« Le maître pense que les Templiers on trouver quelque chose sous le mont du temple. J'espère qu'ils n'on pas que déterrer des ossements, ce serais la septième fois en deux mois. »

« De la nourriture ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de plus important. »

« Des vêtements ? »

« Non…plus important encore. »

« _**Plus important**_ **?!** Diable, que serais-ce ? »

« …..Ce qui importe, c'est que le maître trouve cela assez sérieux sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de le récupérer. Parce que je suis le meilleur, évidement. Cette mission ne pourrais tourner mal car j'en fais partie, c'est ça le plus important. »

Altaïr, le plus aveugle et insolent des assassins véritablement digne d'un doigt mouillé dans l'oreille, d'une gifle en pleine figure suivit par quelque coup de coude dans les dents, puis de genoux lancé avec ferveur dans l'estomac a maintes reprises et des couteaux dans les yeux. L'assassin grandement méritant du surnom Ass As In Greed, grâce à son tempérament extrêmement charmant de trou du cul avide.

Pauvre Malik, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines personne ne l'es….


End file.
